I think i wanna marry you
by Lioness2012
Summary: Just a little story i wrote about fred and hermione in vegas for hermione's cousin's wedding, based on the song 'marry you' preformed by Bruno Mars.


**I think I wanna marry you!**

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

"Hey Fred?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"What are you **doing**?"

They walked down the street in muggle Vegas at about 10:00 p.m. with nothing to do. They had just previously attended Hermione's cousin's wedding. It was sort of an 'I owe you one' situation that made Hermione to decide to bring Fred. They weren't dating or anything, just sort of a mutual agreement between friends.

Chelsea, the cousin, had made a beautiful bride. Her long blond hair; the same texture of Hermione's, was put half up and her soft curls had fell loosely halfway down her back. How Hermione wished it could have been her. And she deserved it, with all that she had previously been through.

They decided to leave the party early, the June rain had just started to fall lightly over them. Fred had taken her hand in his and started to drag her to the nearest café.

"I'm trying not to let you get wet Granger, what does it look like I'm doing?" Over the past years he had grown into quite a beautiful young man; his hair was back to the way it was in his 6th year when it just brushed the top of his shoulders, he had a very muscular build (Hermione could only guess that it was from those many years of playing quidditch), and he stood at about 6'3. She, herself, wasn't too bad either. Her height was about 5'8, her hair was soft with millions of cascading curls, and she had curves that were made to fit her very expensive apple bottom jeans.

"But I love the rain…" She protested.

"I do too, but I heard earlier that it's supposed to be a thunder storm." He was tugging her along a little tighter now.

"Do you know the percentage of people who get struck by lightning, not very many." She let go of his hand and started to swirl about in the rain.

He looked at her as if she had some sort of a death wish. She slipped on the slippery side walk and fell on her bottom.

"Hermione, are you ok?" in his attempt to help her, he too slipped; but on top of her.

She was now in complete hysterics trying not to go overboard, but obviously… it wasn't working.

"The question is, are _you _ok?" she looked up at him.

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart and he started getting all red in the face. "Yah I'm fine, I think we should go in now" he hoisted himself up and then helped her.

"Maybe…" he took her hand again, not as forceful this time.

It was a small casino/coffee house/chapel that they walked into. "You kids want anything" the waitress asked as they took their seats at the nearest table.

"I'll have a hazel nut coffee…" Hermione said.

"Make that two." Fred confirmed immediately after Hermione. The girl walked off with their orders.

"So what did you think of a muggle wedding?" she asked

"It's really not all that different than a magic one; basically the same customs just not as… magical." He said to her.

"It kind of makes me think about my future." Hermione looked down at the table.

"Yah, how's that?" He was curious.

"Well, up until about a year ago I didn't think I'd have one… with the war and all."

"I know what you mean, not really any time to think… only time to act." His comment made her smile, he understood.

"I just want someone to love, and someone to love me back." Her hair was now starting to dry, a frizzy strand fell into her face.

Fred reached forward and tucked it behind her left ear. "Don't worry about it Hermione, your only 18, you have plenty of time to fall in love and find the right person."

"I know this sounds selfish, but being in the made me think. Everyday could be my last, and I don't wanna go out without knowing," She took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. "Without knowing the experiences that can only be experienced through dating, and marriage." She looked down at the table again.

"It's not selfish Hermione, it's true." The comment made himself smile down at her.

"You know you're quite beautiful when you smile, fred" She giggled softly.

"Beautiful?"

"Yah, beautiful…" She trailed off just as the waitress came back.

"2 hazel nut coffees that will be 4:50 ser…" Fred took out his wallet and gave her the exact change.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Hermione whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do after you invited me to your cousin's wedding." She blushed a bit, no boy… no man had ever bought her a coffee before.

"I… have to use the loo," She stated a little too loud. "I'll be right back" She walked off.

Fred sat there, looking out at the brewing storm outside. 'She's right you know, today maybe your last… you never know' a little voice in his told him.

'what do you me?' He thought.

'I mean ask her out… or better yet, ask her to marry you!' the little voice was must be the devil.

'What I can't do that, I don't love her… do I' Fred was now looking into his soul.

'Of course you do, you've liked her ever since she came down that staircase when she was 15!' It yelped at him.

'Well she is quite stunning… especially when she smiles and laughs.'

'Common the worst that could possibly happen is that she could say no'

'But what if she never speaks to me again?'

'Hermione's not that type of girl, she'll understand'

'Ok, I'll do it!'

'…'

'Hello?'

'…'

"Sorry it took so long, there was a line." Hermione took her seat across from Fred. "Hello?" he was looking off into space. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Wha… o hi Hermione." He looked into her pretty brown eyes.

"What wrong Fred?"

"Nothing, I'm great actually!" He stood up with excitement.

"Fred, you're scaring me." She said quietly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded slightly, then went over to stand by her chair. "Hermione I thought about what we were talking about earlier." She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could her put his four finger on her mouth. "Let me finish. You're right we don't know what will happen tomorrow…we could be dead in a ditch somewhere. But we can control today." He removed his finger and went down on one knee, her eyes grew bigger than they ever went before. "Hermione I know we aren't in love, not even dating… but I do like you, have ever since the Yule ball. You have grown to be such a beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. Soooo…" at this point he was shaking like a maniac. "Hermione Jean Granger… will you marry me."

He said it loud enough so the whole place went silent, so silent that a pin could drop and it would echo. Hermione was battling her thoughts: 'Say yes! You idiot'.

'This isn't right, it's dumb actually!'

'He'll probably be better than anyone you could find… he's so sweet, and innocent… hell he's even charming'

'He's a weasley…'

'That doesn't matter'

'He's Ron's older brother'

'You're not dating him, this is your life not his'

"I don't know what to say…" She finally spoke.

"Don't say no, just say yes…" His eyes were filled with nerves.

Hermione took a deep breath and gave into her subconscious. "Yes,"

His breath caught in his thought.

"Fredrick Weasley… I would be happy to marry you!" The crowd that was listening whooped and cheered.

"When did you want to do this?" She asked him.

"Well we are in a chapel/coffee house/casino… what about tonight?" He asked standing up to straighten his legs out.

"Ok I need few hours to get some things" Hermione said slowly.

"Me too, say we meet back here around 12ish?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Ok" she slowly walked away from the table into the rain.

'Ok' she said to herself. 'I need a dress; something old, something new, something barrowed and something blue.'

She looked around the busy streets until she spotted a little dress boutique. Trying hard not to slip, she swiftly walked to it's entrance.

"Hello!" Said the exited male cashier. "Need any help?"

"Actually yes, I'm getting married in a hour and have nothing to wear." She walked twards him.

"That's usually what happens here, let me guess you also need the old, the new, the barrowed and the blue?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well I can't help with the old or barrowed but we can hit three birds with one stone." He led her to a rack that held wedding dresses. "The dress can be new and blue." He took out of few dresses that had a mixture of blue and white. He lead her to a dressing room to try them on.

One was a small tight dress that went down to her knees then flaired out like a mermaid. 'I can't walk!' she said to herself 'Next'.

The second one was ruffle with pickups in it. 'the fabric itches'.

After about five dresses, she finally found one that was so prefect it scared her. It was originally supposed to be a prom dress; it was white with a sheet of blue lace over the hips down. It had about 12 layers in it so it was a ballgown and it had sparkles all over it. The top had delicate floral designs veining around the boddess with a heart shaped cut.

She stepped out of the room. The casher looked at her in aw "That looks absolutely gorgeous on you!"

'He must be gay' She giggled to herself.

"Keep it on, I'll ring it up!"

"Wait, do you have any jackets or sweaters to go with it?" the man went over to the back of the store and came back with a white half sweater that had a little blue rose on one side. He gave it to her to put on.

'perfect'

"That'll be $450 ma'am."

'Expensive, well at least I'm eloping, a normal wedding would cost way more than that.' She went back into the dressing room to get her things, she walked out as she carfully stuffed her cloths into her bag. She gave her credit card to the cashier.

Once out of the store she mentally pulled out her list; 'new, check, blue, check, old (I can use the bracelet that was my mothers)' she pulled out her wand.

"Accio bracelet!" she pointed it up at the sky. It came and rapped it's self around her right wrist. 'Ok; old, check, lastly… barrowed' she pulled out the simple diamond earrings Ginny had barrowed her for the wedding.

'All done!' she smiled to herself, the happiest thing in her life was only moments away. Looking at her phone it read 11:50. She put her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the little café.

Only moments later she stood in front of the chapels doors. A woman who worked there came up to her. "He's ready for you."

"Take this" Hermione handed her, her bag and sweater before the white doors opened up to reveal a long isle with Fred standing in a solid black tux at the end with the vicar. Steel drums started to play the traditional wedding march. Slowly making her way down the isle, she thought of only Fred and how selfish they were being. The little voice came back into her head. 'to hell with everyone else, this is your life… don't waist it pondering on everyone else.'

Finally Hermione reached the alter. Fred took both of her hands in his own and smiled sweetly.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join miss herm… herm…"

"Hermione" Fred helped along.

"Yes, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Fredrick Weasley in marriage." I looked into Fred's eyes as the traditional speech went on.

"Miss Granger do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do…" she smiled. Fred took a silver ring with green vines on it from his pocket and placed it on her ring finger.

"And do you Fredrick Weasley take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" he handed her plain silver band and she put it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Fred dipped down and gave her along yet innocent kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful Hermione." He smiled happily in her ear.

She gave a wicked smile "Your mum's gunna kill us you know."

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.


End file.
